The present invention relates to an infection preventing device and to an introducer provided with such a device.
In the medical practice often various fluids are often introduced into a patient""s body such as for example blood, nutrient solution, etc. One, of the grave problems during such introduction of fluids is a danger of contamination since the introducer pierces the skin and tissues of a patient""s body and producers an easy entry for bacteria, germs, etc. which cause various infections. It is therefore believed to be clear that prevention of such infections is of exceptional importance for successful treatment of patients.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infection preventing device which can be used during introduction of fluids into a patient""s body and efficiently protects the produced inlet from penetration of germs, bacteria, etc. with resulting infection.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a device for preventing infections during introducing fluids in a body, which includes an element which is adapted to surround an introducer substantially over its periphery and extend transversely from the introducer so as to cover an area of an opening produced during introduction of a fluid by the introducer, wherein the element is composed of a material which is biocompatible, does not promote growth of bacteria, germs, etc. and prevents penetration of bacteria, germs, etc. through the opening into the body.
In accordance With another feature of present invention an introducer for introducing fluids into the body is provided, which has an introducing body with which a fluid can be introduced into the body and a device for preventing infections which has during introducing fluids in a body, which includes an element which is adapted to surround an introducer substantially over its periphery and extend transversely from the introducer so as to cover an area of an opening produced during introduction of a fluid by the introducer, wherein the element is composed of a material which is biocompatible, does not promote growth of bacteria, germs, etc. and prevents penetration of bacteria, germs, etc. through the opening into the body.
When the device and the introducer with the device are designed in accordance with the present invention, infections which are caused by insertion of an introducer for introducing fluids into the body are reliably prevented.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.